The present invention relates to an arm attached scale and to a method of weighing material while a person is using his hands.
In the past, it has been common to provide a wide variety of weighing scales for weighing different materials. Bathroom scales are used to determine a person's weight in their homes while retail stores use weighing scales for measuring various types of materials, such as food which is sold by weight. It is common to use small weighing scales in restaurants and food establishments especially to measure quantities of meat to provide uniform servings and for better cost control. Typically, scales for this purpose are placed adjacent where the meat or other food materials are being handled. The food materials are placed on the scale and small portions added or removed prior to placing on a food plate or sandwich. Small electronic postage scales are used for determining the amount of postage for an envelope or package.
The present invention is directed towards a weighing device for use in restaurants or other food establishments for the rapid determination of food or material quantity by weight and is provided with an arm mounted scale in which the materials can be grasped with one hand and placed on the scale on the other arm and instantly weighed.
Typical prior art U.S. patents for weighing devices may be seen in the Carter patent, U.S. Pat. No. 626,052 for ice weighing tongs in which a pair of ice tongs have incorporated a weighing device so that when the ice is grasped with the tongs and the weight rapidly ascertained. In the Crofford U.S. Pat. No. 634,747, a combined scale and scoop is provided in which a person holding the scoop can scoop out food or other materials and determine the weight of the material scooped with the weighing scale. In the Westman U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,016, and Farrar et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,454, handle weighing mechanisms are provided for luggage or bags so that by lifting the bag by the handle, the weight of the contents of the bag is determined. There are a variety of other U.S. patents which combine the weighing of volume measurements with scoops or pouring devices.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,258 for a Glove Weighing Apparatus and Method, a hand glove is removably attachable to a person's hand which covers or is attached to a weighing device including a scale operatively attached to the weighing device. The scale is removably attached to a person with a glove and may include a pressure transducer, such as a piezoelectric crystal to generate an electrical signal responsive and analogous to the pressure applied thereto. Alternatively, the weighing device may also be a liquid filled container which applies a pressure to a diaphragm responsive to the weight placed on the weighing device.
The present weighing device is especially adapted for use in restaurants and retail food establishments for obtaining a quick approximation of the weight of each portion of food being served.